


the right amount

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dukemile, Fluff, Food, Kissing, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Emile wouldn't trade his boyfriend, Remus, for anything or anyone.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	the right amount

**Author's Note:**

> for anon prompt: "Would you ever write a oneshot with Remus and Emile? Their shipname is Dukemile or Cartoon Trash! It's one of my favorite little crack ships and I just like the way it works sometimes!"

As the door closes behind his last patient for the night, Emile sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose between thumb and index finger, and looks around his office. Everything looks sorted out, and if not, he'll just have to put it off until tomorrow because he is exhausted. He's had a full day of clients today, thanks to Prince Roman's run-in with the Dragon Witch, and even had a session with Virgil and Roman himself. Having therapy sessions with non-Imagination residents is unusual for him and requires a more delicate touch than normal.

But that in and of itself is tiring and while he wouldn't trade it for the world, he does wish, at least a little, that the Imagination would calm down a bit.

As if to directly refute that thought, he hears a loud, familiar knock on the door.

"What's up, doc?" Remus asks brightly, crashing through the door, arms heaped with bags of Chinese takeout and what looks like a bag from Emile's favorite bakery down the street. His mouth waters in anticipation as he looks up at his boyfriend and beams.

"Remus!" Emile greets him. "I didn't expect you yet."

"I saw whosis leaving, so I thought I'd bump up my plans," Remus says, with a careless shrug. "How do you feel about Chinese food, your favorite chocolate pastries, and a movie?"

"Sounds amazing," Emile breathes in delight. "You're the best, my darling kraken."

"I know," Remus says smugly. "Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand. You don't wanna relax in here." The look he bestows on Emile's cozy, toy-laden office is better suited for a grimy dungeon, but Emile laughs anyway, rising from his chair and snagging his cardigan.

"Normally I'd argue with you, but I have to agree," Emile says, shrugging his cardigan on and leaving it unbuttoned. "Today has been productive, but-"

"But you're so tired, your skull's ready to fall off," Remus finishes for him. Emile smiles.

"Something like that," he says.

"So what did Roman want?" Remus asks casually as they leave. Emile's home is right behind his office, so they don't have to walk far. He chuckles and shakes his head as he locks the door behind them.

"You know I can't answer that," he says. "Patient confidentiality, remember? Even if he is your brother."

"Ha!" Remus crows, hair flopping into his eyes. "You confirmed he visited!"

"You were literally here for lunch when he stopped by," Emile says, stifling a laugh. "I've never seen Roman go so pale."

"He seems to think I wreak too much havoc to be good for you," Remus says. He sounds cheerful enough, but there's a tinge of something else, enough that it makes Emile frown.

"He's wrong, you know," Emile says, wrapping an arm around Remus's waist and tugging him closer. "You wreak exactly the _right_ amount of havoc in my life."

"You sure?" Remus asks. Emile nods firmly.

"Positively positive," he reassures him. He has to step away to fumble for his house key and shove it in the lock, but as soon as they're through the door, Remus has all his bags unloaded on the entryway table and his mouth is seeking Emile's with sweet desperation. 

"Love you," Remus breathes between kisses, clinging to Emile like one of the octopuses he so loves, and Emile gladly returns it.

"Love you, too," Emile manages to say. "More than anything."

"More than chocolate?" Remus asks, his tone teasing. Emile smiles, peppering his face with more kisses.

"More than the most sweets in the world," Emile says. Remus lights up, reminding Emile more and more of why he's dating him, and carries him into the living room, settling him down on the couch.

"You pick the movie," Remus informs him.

" _Steven Universe_?" Emile asks hopefully. Remus laughs, pecking a final kiss on Emile's forehead before he returns to grab the food.

"Sure," he says. "Whatever you want."


End file.
